Dawn of the Guardians
by Dragon-Federation
Summary: Judy Hopps, a bunny from Bunnyburrow, had always dreamed about becoming one of the greatest Guardians in world one day, but would she be able to attain her dream when she was born without any powers?
1. A Bunny's Dream

Chapter 1: A Bunny's Dream

It all started several years ago when a mammal mysteriously manifested a strange ability which made their body emit a radiant glow. At first, many had disregarded this incident as an isolated case, but, after news of other mammals from all over the planet suddenly exhibited unique abilities of their own, it became apparent that the world was about to enter a new age of evolution.

Countless scientists had done a number of extensive research to explain how this phenomena had occurred and discovered that the primary catalyst for the mutation was an ancient gene which, until recently, had remained dormant and served no purpose so they aptly named this new factor 'Primal'. However, despite their best efforts, the scientists had yet to find out the reason as to why the gene became active all of a sudden.

Today, nearly ninety percent of the mammalian population had either awoken or was born with their 'Primal' abilities. The world basically became a super-powered society with the streets looking like scenes from an old comic book. Of course, this also meant that there were those who would misuse their powers for their own selfish gain which led to the rise of those who use their powers for good and protect those in need against these evildoers. These mammals who had made it their profession to maintain peace and justice for everyone were known as 'Guardians'.

* * *

In a field located in the small town of Bunnyburrow, a young gray bunny was bravely standing up against a young plump red fox who was bullying her two sheep friends. The bunny fought with everything she had, but sadly the larger mammal was just too much for her to handle and ended up getting herself beat up badly. However, even with all the injuries she'd sustained from the fight, the gray bunny refused to go down which only made the plump fox growled at her stubbornness.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Hopps?" the plump fox said as he scowled at the gray bunny. "Well, I'm tired of this so I'm going to let you off easy this time." he retracted his iron claws. "But, if you ever try to act like some Guardian again. Let's just say you'll get more than just a few cuts and bruises from me." he threaten before he turned and walked away.

The two sheep quickly rushed towards the gray bunny's side. "Judy, are you OK?" the male sheep with the white wool asked in concern before the gray bunny nodded. "What were you thinking standing up against Gideon like that?!" he continued. "You knew you had no chance of winning since you don't have a Primal to defend yourself with."

"Gareth!" the female sheep with black wool glared at her brother for saying something that he shouldn't. "You know how she feels when someone brings 'that' up."

The male sheep realized his mistake and apologized to his friend. "I'm sorry, Judy... I didn't mean to offend you."

The bunny sighed as she looked back on the day when she and her mother visited her doctor to asked why her Primal hasn't activated yet since all of her brothers and sisters, who were born at the same time as her, had already have theirs. Her doctor regrettably informed them that she was among the rare ten percent of mammals who were born without the gene needed to manifest a Primal ability. It was truly a devastating blow for her to learn that she may never achieve her dreams of becoming a great Guardian due to her being born without powers, however it was also the fact that she was powerless which strengthen her resolve. One day she will show the world that you don't need a flashy ability to become a Guardian.

"It's alright, Gareth." the gray bunny assured the male sheep. "I've already gotten over the whole Primal-less thing a long time ago, so it doesn't really bother me anymore."

The black sheep soon noticed something and moved one of her hooves over the bunny's cheek revealing three deep scratches hidden slightly under her fur. "Oh, Judy." she frowned. "Gideon, really did a number on your face."

The bunny gently pushed her friend's hoof away. "You don't need to worry yourself about those, Sharla." she said. "See... they don't even hurt... Ouch!" she winced as she suddenly felt a little sting which made her paw to involuntarily move towards her face.

"You sure? Cause I could use my Primal to heal them if you want me to, Judy." the black sheep offered as her hooves began to glow.

The bunny smiled at her friend. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want you to overexert yourself for me." she declined. "Especially since you fainted the last time you used your power to heal someone and that was just a small wound." she glanced up to the sky and noticed the sun was setting. "I think it's time for me to go home. My parents usually gets a little paranoid when I spend the whole day outside."

"OK, see you tomorrow in school, Judy." the black sheep said her goodbye to the gray bunny. "Thanks for helping us with Gideon, but promise us that you would never do anything like that again."

The gray bunny parted ways with her two friends and headed home.

"My parents is going to have a fit when they see me like this." the gray bunny groaned as she knew how her parents would react.

* * *

Just like what the gray bunny predicted, the moment her father and mother saw her current state they became totally upset and scolded her for being so reckless. Her parents were proud that her heart is in the right place since she would never hesitate to help those in need, but they told her to stop picking fights with mammals who could severely hurt her or worst.

"Dear, we are only looking out for you." her mother, an older gray doe, said as she knelt down and placed her paws on her daughter's shoulder. "So please stop with this Guardian dream of yours."

"Your mother is right." her father, an older brown buck, spoke, agreeing with his wife. "Don't get me wrong, it's a great dream that you want grow up to be like them, but it's best if you start thinking what's possible and what's not."

The gray bunny felt sad that her own parents was discouraging her to follow her dream, however there was nothing they can say that can change her mind.

After the long talk with her parents, the gray bunny decided to take a quick bath to wash all the dirt that she'd gotten from her fight with Gideon before finally retiring to her room. She jumped into her bed and looked at two posters on her wall which pictured her two favorite Guardians. One was a male arctic fox wearing an ice-themed armor posing heroically while being surrounded by ice and snow while the other was a female lime hare wearing a pink kimono posing like she was dancing with flames following her every step.

"Archfiend and Archangel." the gray bunny smiled. "Despite their young age, they were the first to graduate their class and later became the two highest ranking Guardians in the world." she said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "One day I will stand alongside them and help make the world a better place."

* * *

**This is a Zootopia AU which borrows some elements from the anime/manga series 'My Hero Academia'. I originally uploaded this story as a crossover, but I decided to change it to solely a Zootopia Fic since, during the time I wrote this, no one had written a crossover between the two franchises before.**


	2. First Steps

Chapter 2: First Steps

The day Judy had been waiting for since she was a little kit had finally arrived as she was now fourteen which meant that she was old enough to enroll for Z.A.'s prestigious Guardian Training Course. Judy's parents, of course, were against the idea of her going and once again tried to deter her from following her impossible dream, but she told them that her mind was already made up and there's nothing they can say or do to convince her otherwise. The gray doe's parents, seeing their daughter's resolve, hesitantly agreed to let her go as long as she promise to take good care of herself.

Judy's first few months of training were horrible to say the least since, no matter how hard she tried, she would always end up with the lowest score in every single practical exam that were given to her class. Her instructors, thinking about her safety, told her it would be best if she just drop out of the Guardian course and go back home to Bunnyburrow, but, being the stubborn doe that she was, she stayed.

In the next couple of months, Judy had surprised everyone when she suddenly overcame her disadvantage as a Primal-less bunny and slowly rose from being the holder of last place to becoming one of the three best students in her class. The other two mammals who shared the position with her were a silver furred hare named Jack Savage who had a speed enhancing Primal and a cream furred vixen named Skye Hunters who had a gravity manipulation Primal. The three of them quickly became close friends and grew to rely on each other for the entire duration of their Guardian course.

After ten long years of hard work and perseverance, Judy had ultimately graduated achieving her dream of becoming the first ever Primal-less Guardian. At the graduation ceremony, Leodore Lionheart, the mayor of Zootopia, personally came to congratulate her for a job well done before assigning her to Precinct 1-A, the Guardian agency located at the very heart of the city of Zootopia. The assistant mayor, a white sheep named Dawn Bellwether, had also came along to express her great admiration for the doe telling her that "It's truly a proud day for all of us who were born Primal-less.". As the ceremony concluded, Jack and Skye told Judy that they were both assigned to Precinct 5-E, a Guardian agency located near the edge of Savanna Central, which meant they won't be working together, but the three friends promised that they would visit each other's respective agencies when they get the chance.

The trio soon parted ways as Judy decided to spend one more day in Bunnyburrow to celebrate with her family and friends while Jack and Skye took the next train and left early for the city of Zootopia.

* * *

The following day,

All of Judy's relatives as well as her two childhood friends, Sharla and Gareth, came to see her off at Bunnyburrow's train station. They were all happy for her since she achieved her dream of becoming a Guardian, but they were also sad to see her leave. Both her parents hugged her tightly telling her to be careful before they let her go so she could board the train. She glanced back at all of them and waved good bye until the train's hydraulic door closed. The train soon began to move and slowly sped away from the station. She watched as her hometown gradually disappeared in the distance before pulling out her phone so she can entertain herself with some music while she waited for the train to arrive at her destination, Savanna Central Station in Zootopia.

After passing through Sahara Square, Tundratown, and the Rainforest District, Judy had finally reached her stop and departed the train and made her way out of the station. The moment she stepped out she immediately heard Z.P.D. sirens in the distance which meant that there's a crime in progress. Judy smiled and run towards the action as her curiosity got the best of her.

Judy blended into the crowd that gathered near the scene and saw what was happening. A gazelle in a red costume was fighting against a group of hyenas wearing matching black armors. "Whoa, that's the Singer Guardian: Pop Star." the doe exclaimed.

* * *

Gazelle Shakira

Guardian Name: Pop Star

Primal: Hyper Voice - She can manipulate her vocal chords to unleash a powerful sound wave from her mouth that can either disorient her opponents or destroy large structures depending on the pitch of her voice.

* * *

"Too slow, sweetheart" the gazelle said with a playful tone as she dodged one of the hyenas' attack. "As much as I enjoy this dance. I think it's time for me to wrap this concert up." she took a deep breath. "OHHH! YEEEEAAAAH!" she blasted the hyenas with her voice and sent them flying towards a nearby wall knocking them all out. she soon twirled around and did her signature pose. "Thanks for coming everyone." she said as she faced and winked at the crowd.

Most of the males in the crowd started cheering and whistling at the guardian gazelle while Judy, on the other hand, just stood there quietly in awe. "I can't believe Pop Star took them all out with one shot... She's so amazing." the doe slowly grinned. "I can't wait for my debut tomorrow and show everyone in Zootopia what I'm made of."

Moments later, the Z.P.D. took action and apprehended the group of hyenas that Pop Star had defeated. At this point, Judy had decided it was time for her to leave as she remembered that she still needed to look for a suitable apartment where she could move into.

* * *

After hours of endless searching, Judy had finally found a decent apartment complex to settle into called Grand Pangolin Arms. She walked through the front door and was greeted by the landlady, an elderly female armadillo, who was sitting at the counter. "Good evening miss, how may I help you?"

Judy made her way to the counter. "I was hoping to rent an apartment." Judy answered with a smile. "Do you have one available?"

"I certainly do. Please, wait for a moment." the elderly armadillo said as she turned away to retrieve a key from the key rack on the wall. "It's the ninth door on the third floor." she handed over the key to the doe. "Welcome to Grand Pangolin Arms." she beamed.

Judy thanked the landlady before heading up the stairs to get to the third floor. As she wandered through the hallways to look for her door, she accidentally bumped into someone causing both of them to fall on the floor.

"Ouch..." Judy said as she rubbed her head. The doe looked up to see who she knocked over and saw it was a lime furred female hare. "Sorry about that." she apologized as she stood up and offered a paw to the female hare so she could help her up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"You don't need to apologize." the female hare assured, smiling, before she took hold of the doe's paw and was pulled back to her feet. "After all, I'm also guilty for not looking where I..." she paused as she recognized the doe in front of her. "Wait, aren't you Judy Hopps? The first Primal-less Guardian who graduated from Z.A.'s Guardian Training Course?"

Judy nodded in response.

"What of the odds that you'd end up at the same complex as me." the female hare exclaimed in glee. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Julia Sakura." she introduced herself.

Judy's eyes widen after hearing the female hare's name. "Ju... Julia Sa... Sakura?" she said while trembling. "You're... You're..."

The female hare giggled at the doe's reaction. "Yes, miss Hopps. I'm Archangel, the second ranking Guardian in the world."

* * *

Julia Sakura

Guardian Name: Archangel

Primal: Dazzling Flame - She can ignite her fur at will and use the flames to either attack or defend. She can also take control of any external flames as long as they're in close proximity to her.

* * *

Judy was finally able to compose herself. "I'm sorry that I freaked out." she rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment. "It's just I never would've imagine to bump into one of my idols like this."

"Well, you better start getting used to it." Julia said, grinning, as she began to walk past the doe. "Cause starting tomorrow we'll be working together."

Judy froze as she remembered that Julia was also stationed at Precinct 1-A along with her other idol Archfiend, the first ranking Guardian.

"Oh, if you ever need anything." Julia glanced back at Judy. "My apartment is the first door near the stairs."

Judy turned and watched the female hare disappear down the hallway. The doe couldn't help, but scream in excitement as not only was she going to work alongside her idol tomorrow she was also living in the same building as her.

"This is the best day of my life."


	3. Precinct 1-A

Chapter 3: Precinct 1-A

Judy, after her unexpected encounter with one of her childhood idols, carried on and finally found the door to her new apartment. She used the key given to her and stepped inside seeing her new home was a fairly sized apartment with all the essentials she required. The doe made her way to the bedroom and dropped the bag she was carrying aside before getting into the bed. She pulled out her phone and gave her parents a quick call to inform them that she safely arrived the city and was now staying at a apartment complex called Grand Pangolin Arms. She'd also decided to contact Jack and Skye telling them the same thing while her two friends, in return, told her where they were staying just in case she wanted to go visit them in their area.

The following day, Judy woke up bright and early and prepared herself for her first day as an active Guardian. The doe took out and wore the costume that her mother made for her which was comprised of a blue full-body suit with two white stripes, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of white knee-high boots. She originally planned on ordering a costume from Z.A.'s private clothing company using the design she made, but, seeing how much care and effort was put into it, she settled with her mother's instead as it symbolizes that she now believes her. Judy stood in front of a mirror to admire herself for a bit before grabbing her key on the nightstand and leaving her apartment.

As Judy made her way down the hallway, she saw Julia in her Guardian attire, a beautiful pink kimono and a red circlet, standing outside, what the gray bunny could only assume to be, her apartment unit. The lime hare noticed the doe approaching and immediately gave her a warm smile before commenting on how good she looked in her Guardian outfit making the doe blush a bit. The two of them talked for a while until the female hare suddenly asked if the doe wanted to accompany her since they're both heading to the same place anyway. The gray bunny, naturally, couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend more time with her idol and said that she'd be honored to go with her.

* * *

Judy and Julia soon caught a bus that would take them straight to the heart of the city. It wasn't really a long commute since their complex isn't too far from where they're going, but it was long enough for the two to become well-acquainted and form a friendly bond with each other. The lime hare was sadden to learn about the rough childhood the gray bunny had to endure due to being constantly bullied by a fox from her hometown of Bunnyburrow because she was born Primal-less which made the female hare sympathized by saying she once also had to deal with persecution from the kids in her hometown for possessing such a "Dangerous Primal", but, thanks to help of her best friend, she managed to live through that despair.

The gray bunny and lime hare continued to converse with one another until reached their stop and stepped out the bus. The two then made their way up to a large building with an unusual design and two statues of a hare and arctic fox, which the doe easily identified as Julia and Archfiend, displayed near the entrance. Once they got inside, the gray bunny became a little awestruck after seeing some of the other well-known Pro Guardians walking around in the lobby area causing the lime hare to chuckle slightly. "She'll grow out of this phase eventually." the female hare mused as she and the doe walked towards the front desk where an obese cheetah wearing a purple and red costume was sitting reading what appears to be a showbiz magazine.

"Gathering information on a certain female Guardian again, Clawhauser?" Julia teasingly asked which caught the cheetah off guard making him stumble out of his seat and face the female hare with an awkward expression.

* * *

Benjamin Clawhauser

Guardian Name: Sierra Feline

Primal: Expansion - He can make his entire body grow into that of a giant, however he can only hold his enlarged form for about three hours of use.

* * *

"Oh... good... good morning, miss Sakura..." the cheetah greeted trying to hide the magazine behind his back. "I... I wasn't reading about anyone... I was just..." he attempted to cover-up, but realized he wasn't doing a good job since the lime hare just raised an eyebrow while smirking. "OK, miss Sakura. I was reading about Pop Star again." he sighed in defeat. "What can I say? She's not only the pride of Precinct 2-B, but also a well-renowned singer."

The female hare giggled as the cheetah blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "By the way." she gestured at the gray bunny beside her. "This is Judy Hopps, our newest recruit from Z.A.."

"Hello there." Judy greeted the cheetah with a smile.

The cheetah placed his paws on his face. "O. M. Goodness, aren't you that bunny who graduated top in her class despite having no Primal?" the cheetah exclaimed.

The gray bunny nodded. "Yup, I'm the one." she confirmed.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Precinct 1-A, miss Hopps." the cheetah beamed before he remembered something. "Say have you chosen your Guardian name yet?"

The doe paused for a bit. "Actually... No..." she admitted. "I still haven't decided on what name I should go as."

"That's alright, miss Hopps." the cheetah pointed out. "You're allowed to register your name any time you want as long as it's finalized when you do."

The three of them chatted for a while, but needed to cut their conversation short since roll call was about to start in a few minutes and the lime hare didn't want the gray bunny to be late on her very first day of work. The two female lagomorphs bid their farewell to the cheetah before heading towards the bullpen. The cheetah watched as the two disappeared down the hallway while his expression slowly changed into a sad one. "I hope that bunny knows what she's getting herself into."

* * *

The bullpen was a little chaotic when Judy and Julia walked in since some of the Pro Guardians and new recruits were busy standing around chattering with each other. The two of them found two empty seats on the front row and sat there before a cape buffalo wearing silver armor entered the room. The cape buffalo stepped onto the podium and called everyone to attention causing them to return to their respective seats.

"Alright, we have three items on the docket." the cape buffalo spoke reading from his clipboard. "First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room." he turned his gaze at someone. "Francine, happy birthday."

Everyone in the room began cheering for the female elephant who sighed in relief as she thought she was in trouble.

"Second, there are a few new recruits with us today that I should introduced, but I'm not going to because I don't care." the cape buffalo continued with an uninterested tone.

Julia saw the disappointment on Judy's face for not having a proper introduction. The lime hare soon placed a paw on the gray bunny's shoulder prompting the latter to look at her. "Don't take Chief Bogo's words to heart that just how he welcomes new recruits." she assured the doe with a smile.

* * *

Bogo Elba

Guardian Name: Armored Enforcer

Primal: Full Metal - He can make his body as hard as steel allowing him to become virtually impervious to any attack.

* * *

"Finally, we have fourteen reported cases of terrorism caused by a group calling themselves the Legion of Shadows scattered all over the city." the cape buffalo held up several case files in his hoof. "This is priority number one." he emphasized before giving each Guardians their assignments. "Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato your group take the ones in the Rainforest District." he handed the first collection of files to a team made of a polar bear, tiger, and lion. "Mchorn, Rhinowitz, and Wolfard your group take the ones in Sahara Square." he handed the second collection of files to a team made of two rhinos and a wolf. "Higgins, Snarlov, and Pennington your group take the ones in Tundratown." he handed the third collection of files to a team made of a hippo, polar bear, and elephant. "Sakura take the ones that happened here in Savanna Central." he handed the last collection of files to the lime hare. "Finally, Hopps..." he looked at the gray bunny who was waiting patiently for her assignment. "Downtown Patrol." he announced before he began to leave the room. "Dismissed."

"Downtown Patrol..." Judy repeated the cape buffalo's words before running up to him with Julia following behind her. "Sir, just a minute." the gray bunny called out making the cape buffalo stop and face her. "You said there were fourteen accounts of terrorism."

The cape buffalo crossed his arms. "So?"

"So, you can assign me one to investigate." Judy remarked. "You probably forgot, but I was one of top students in my class at Z.A.."

The cape buffalo rolled his eyes. "I didn't forget I just don't care."

"Sir, I'm not just some token bunny." Judy argued feeling a little frustrated. "I'm Guardian like everyone else here."

The cape buffalo brushed the doe's words aside. "Then, you'll have no problem with your patrol." he said as he turned away and leave.

Judy stood there feeling upset when she felt Julia's paw on her shoulder again. "Don't worry, Judy. I'll have a stern talk with him later." the lime hare declared.

The gray bunny glanced at the lime hare. She knew that the female hare, being the second ranking Guardian, held some authority around Precinct 1-A and could easily persuade the chief to give her one of the terrorist cases. "Thanks, I appreciate that you're looking out for me, Julia." she smiled at the lime hare. "But, I don't want anyone thinking I'm taking advantage of our friendship to get my way."

"I see." Julia understood the gray bunny's reasoning, but that's not gonna stop her from talking to the cape buffalo about how he treated the doe after her shift. "Tell you what, why don't we go together until we reach our respective areas." she suggested since Savanna Central and Downtown weren't that far from each other.

The doe pondered about it for a moment. "Sure, why not?" she happily said.


End file.
